<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Witches on Earth by Gingersoulstuck</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665100">Witches on Earth</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersoulstuck/pseuds/Gingersoulstuck'>Gingersoulstuck</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Owl House (Cartoon)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/F, Gen, I give Luz depression :(, Timeskip</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:41:55</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,000</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25665100</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingersoulstuck/pseuds/Gingersoulstuck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Luz has left the Boiling Isles and returns home, desperately wanting to go back. Come winter break the Isles come to her.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Amity Blight/Luz Noceda</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>120</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Witches on Earth</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Luz leaves the Boiling Isles and has to come to terms with that :(</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I’ve spent and whole month writitng one shitty chapter so sorry, when ch2 comes out I’ll most likely have revised and added more to this chapter... enjoy for now thank you</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Luz inhaled.</p><p>There was the door. The door back to the human world... It felt too fast, she had barely spent any time in the Boiling Isles, let alone at Hexside with all her new witch friends. She missed them so much already, even with them standing right behind her sending their farewells. She didn't want to say goodbye, not now and not ever. But she had to, she <em>had</em> to return. Luz had her family and school, and her possible career and whole life to live. Without magic. The thought of starting non-magic 9th grade without any friends with her...The air was was rife with saudade. Everything was silent. No wind in the trees or bugs chittering and humming. Just the sound of sadness. No one dared say a word, their eyes darting around the room then back at Luz, waiting for her to say something, <em>anything.</em></p><p>"Well, this is really it...”, she turned back to face her friends, “This is really goodbye?” She felt her eyes swelling with tears.</p><p>“Hopefully not for too long kid,” Eda chimed, “If I... I, I’d miss you too much to let you stay there for too long, you never know when I might nab ya by surprise”</p><p>“Thanks, Eda” Luz chuckled sheepishly.</p><p>“And d-don’t forget!!! You’re my favorite human Luz! The best human Ever!! You better come back soon or...” King sniffled, “or I’ll... I’ll miss you so much!” He wailed jumping at Luz, she caught him in her arms and nestled her face in his fur.</p><p>“Aww King you're so cute even when you’re sad, I’ll miss you so much, buddy.” She gave him a squeeze and a smooch on his little head, putting him back down on the floor. “So... Willow? Gus? Amity... Final group hug?” Luz stepped toward her Bestest of all friends ever, tightly embracing all three of them. With a final big squeeze, she let them go.</p><p>“I wish you didn’t have to go.”</p><p>“I know Gus, but I can’t stay here forever,” Luz looked at Amity, her face still too close for comfort, then to Eda and King, pondering the possibility. She shook those thoughts out of her head. “I <em>have</em> <em>to</em> go...” She looked somberly at the ground and sighed. Willow placed her hand on Luz’s back. “You can always come back some other time though, we—“</p><p>“And we’ll be here, waiting for you.” Amity interrupted. She gave Willow an apologetic glance and let her continue.</p><p>“Uh, what Amity said, we’ll be here waiting for you to visit again!!!”</p><p>“Please don’t be gone long Luz!! You’re the coolest human I know!!” Gus cried.</p><p>“Aww you guys, I’m seriously tearing up.” Luz rubbed her eyes. “I can’t believe I was so lucky to meet all of you, you’re the greatest friends a gal could ask for!”</p><p>“Okay Luz,*sniff* your sappy little goodbye is *sniff* making my allergies *sniff* act up, so can we *sniff* get on with this?”</p><p>Luz let out the sigh she was holding. She held in the sight of her friends, standing akwardly trying not to show how sad they were. She wanted to treasure every detail in their beautiful faces. She tried to not stare too long at Amity, so she found King and gave him one last kiss goodbye. She turned to Eda.</p><p>“I think I'm ready Eda, please take me home now, before I start to reconsider...”</p><p>Eda brought herself to eye level with Luz, touching her arm maternally. “By all means Luz, you’re always welcome here in The Owl House. I’ll miss you kiddo.” She ruffled her hair the sweet way she always does. Luz gripped Eda. </p><p>"Thanks Eda."</p><p>Eda let go and pushed Luz through the door.</p><p>“And stay out! Ahahaha, love you, Luz!”</p><p>“Bye Luz!”</p><p>“We’ll miss you forever!”</p><p>“NONONONO DONT GO—GYAH UNHAND ME!!!” King ran after Luz only to be jerked back by someone pulling his collar. Wide-eyed Amity frantically returned King back to Eda, him flailing and kicking in protest.</p><p>“Um, don’t forget us Luz...” she waved and smiled with tears in her eyes. The door slammed shut and folded into nothingness. And just like that... The Boiling Isles were gone, and here she was, stuck in the boring old stupid human world with no magic and no friends. Luz felt the regret churning in her stomach, she choked back tears and stood up.</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>Luz took a deep breath, she was in the abandoned house from before. She'd almost forgotten about it. The floor was still sturdy but the walls were peeling and the air was musty. She groaned and turned around to see the front door right in front of her. She could see the dust floating in the air with what little light came from the boarded-up windows. She grasped the doorknob, regret pooling inside her again. Not only was she leaving the best place to exist ever, but she had lied to her mom. Dios mio did she have a lot coming for her. She had thought about the consequences of not actually going to the summer camp late at night when she couldn’t sleep, but she always just reread Azura and fell back asleep. She couldn't go back to sleep now, it was afternoon already. She just needed to get home, it wasn't too far. She opened the door and squinted as the sunlight hit her eyes. A blanket of heat fell over her even under the shade of the trees.</p><p>Luz looked around and found the street through all the foliage, she cautiously made her way to the end of the woods, lingering in the much cooler shadows. She hesitated, everything would be fine, it would be just perfectly fine. She raised her arm cover the sun, it was right in her face like that, that’s a good sign right? Luz exhaled, again. The bus stop she was left at was just a block away, so her house should be a few streets down, “Wait was mom gonna pick me up at the bus stop? I should maybe wait there awhile just in case.”</p><p>Luz sat down on the corner at the bus stop and turned on her phone. No messages.</p><p>“Mom really hasn’t talked to me since I left huh?” She opened her contacts and opened her moms info, checking her location. Location services were off. No idea if her mom was at work or at home, Luz opted to wait. That sounded fine until she had been sitting for no less than 5 minutes in the blaring summer sun.</p><p>“Ughhh, might as well just go home it's too hot for thi ... It’s not that far anyways, *sigh*” Luz stood up and stretched, her mind filled with memories of the boiling isles, all the spells she learned, the fact magic was real, wow, how cute King was when she came back from school, the friends she made, fighting Eda’s enemies, that night with Ami—The Awesome spells she learned! When she first fought with Amity, that time she wanted to k—Meeting Willow and Gus, meeting Amity... Amity’s last words a few minutes ago...</p><p>“*sigh* How could I ever forget Amity.” She shook her head and focused on walking home. Well tried to focus. All she could think about was Amity's bittersweet expression, it pained her to see her like that. Luz wanted nothing more than to turn back and open the door to see everyone's surprised faces, and the immense joy on Amity's.</p><p>Luz came to her sense as she almost walked right into the streetlight by the crosswalk. "Gyah! Wait..." She saw her house across the street, she looked both way before crossing the empty road. No car in the driveway. Her mom is picking her up at camp. Dread once more filled a pit in her stomach. Once Mama found out she hadn’t even been to camp she was as good as dead. No delaying the inevitable she thought, and went for thr front door. It was locked, of course why wouldn't it be? Disappointed she checked under the rug for a spare, nothing, in the plant, nothing!! There really was no other place to put a spare. </p><p><em>'Do I really have to hang out here until Mama comes home?!'</em> And who knows how long that will be with Mami no doubt freaking out that she’s not at camp and calling the police or something. That’d be a pain. '<em>Maybe I should just call her...'</em> anxiety tug at her core, swallowing her into a little ball of nerves. It would solve a few problems but what would happen once she’s actually home? '<em>She Definitely gonna kill me if she finds out, that’s worse way worse.'  </em>Luz pulled out her phone and gulped, <em>'It's better I call than...'</em> she stopped herself from thinking too hard and pushed call.</p><p>It rang, and rang and rang again, and rang aga- “Hola mija estoy conduciendo ahora, estaré ai pronto qué tal?”</p><p>“Mami estoy a casa y bloqueado, can you please come home... I uhh, left on the early bus...”</p><p>“Early bus? What? Why didn’t you tell me earlier, I could have saved the gas it takes to get there!”</p><p>“I ughh, feel asleep on the bus? ...lo siento”</p><p>“Ugh mija, just let me know before next time ok, I can’t waste gas like this.”</p><p>“Oh-Ok mama, see you soon.”</p><p>“See you soon mija.”</p><p>Call ended.</p><p>“Hhhhhuuhhhhhhhhhhgggg.” Luz groaned, the worst has just begun, she could feel it.</p><p>But at least there wouldn’t be a missing persons case on her. That’s the good part focus on that. It’ll be bad but not police bad. She opened her photos, feeling nostalgic for 20 minutes ago. Pictures of King being all cute cuddling with her or playing with his dolls made Luz at a ease for a moment. She set the cutest one of him sleeping on her pillow as her lock screen. At least she could see him everyday this way. She kept scrolling through, seeing videos of Eda doing awesome magic things, or the videos of Willow and Gus marveling at her human tech. And... her first picture of Amity, a cute little candid shot of her reading. Luz smiled, <em>'Was that the first or second bookclub meeting?'</em> She had made habit of calling any time she and Amity alone together Azura Bookclub so she began to lose count of all their "meetings". Luz smiled, her heart breaking just a little bit the longer she stared. She swiped to see Amity still reading albeit at a slightly different angle. Luz pined for another hour, growing drowsy in the summer heat. She closed her eye with a dumb smile on her face, letting sleep set in. Mama would be home soon.</p><p>Luz awoke to her mother shaking her, “Hey hey! Mija despierta, I’m home”, she blinked as her mother embraced her for the first time in 5 months. The sun was setting and the air was uncomfortably chill. “I’m so sorry you had to wait out here for so long, there was an accident on the way back and the traffic..." Camilla stared into her daughter's blinking eyes and pulled her closer. "I missed you so much mija."</p><p>"I missed you too mami." Luz coraked and weakly returned the embrace. Camilla let go with a squeeze and took out her keys. Luz stood and a sharp pain in her head hit, she wobbled to the door behind her mother. She winced as she turned on the lights covering her eyes with her arm. She gulped and her throat hurt, she was parched. ‘Great I’ve got a migraine on my day back...’ </p><p>Camilla doted on Luz the rest of the night , already feeling bad about leaving her daughter out for over an hour and now her poor baby was in pain. She had planned a fun and welcoming evening but opted to let Luz rest for the night. They had a whole week before school to catch up and bond. </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Also sorry if my Spanish is bad my mom never taught me ;(</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>